More than that
by YouandMe1105
Summary: A couple remembers old friends and embrace what lies ahead.


_**Title**__**: More Than That**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of this material._

Summary: A couple remembers old friends and embrace what lies ahead.

He'd never seen somebody so broken. Watching her now, as she mourned the loss of two of her loved ones, he knew what he had to do. He would have to put her back together, very carefully, so she wouldn't shatter completely. It would take time, as it usually does when mending a broken heart. But if he'd learned anything in his 35 years of life, it was how to be patient.

The rain had worsened, now a steady downpour. It soaked her to the bone as she wept in front of the two gravestones. His instincts were telling him to go to her but he knew she needed these precious few minutes to say goodbye. She'd probably never come back to this place ever again. It'd taken all his willpower just to force her to come here, he couldn't stand doing that twice. Even though it hurt him to see her like this, he believed with all his heart that bringing her to see them was what she needed.

Silently, he too grieved for the loss of his friends. They did not deserve to die so young, so full of life. Looking behind himself, in the car he was leaning up against, he saw them both again. The beautiful baby girl looked back at him, her tufts of sandy blond hair reminding him of the parents she'd never know.

Turning back, he quickly wiped the lone tear from his face. He had to be strong, for them. They were the most important people in his life now and he promised himself that he would always make sure they knew that. He made his way over to her, stopping beside her so the umbrella he carried would shield her from the elements as well. Still silent, he handed her two white roses, one for each stone.

"They were in love, right from the moment they first met. As much as they tried, they couldn't love anybody else except each other."

He nodded, knowing how that fact had plagued her for years. She placed a rose on each grave, removing the wilted remains of those flowers put there before.

"It's hard to believe it's been 6 months since the accident," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her, leading her away from the resting place of two of their oldest friends. Stopping at a single stone, he placed a final rose on the grave of another lost friend.

"Hey Jimmy, I want you to meet Brooke." He blinked back a few tears. "I'm sorry you never got to get to know her, I know you would have been great friends." Memories of his friend came flooding at that moment. "I'm sorry, sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." The tears came then, no matter how had he tried to stop them.

The feel of her hand sliding into his, the interlacing of fingers, drew him back to the present. He looked at her, finding only love and understanding on her face. No words were needed as they walked back to the car.

"Are we going to change Elizabeth's last name?" she asked suddenly, looking at the baby through the rain-streaked window.

He shook his head. "No, she will be a Scott until the day she gets married."

She embraced him in a tight hug, whispering a soft thank you into his ear. After a bit, she pulled away. "I must look awful," she said, brushing tears from her eyes.

"You'll always look beautiful to me, Brooke, no matter what." He kissed her forehead. Brooke smiled at him, the smile reaching her eyes for the first time in several months.

He opened her door for her then made his way to the driver's side. Brooke stopped him before he could start the car, leaning over to kiss him. "Thank you for making me come here, Mouth, I really needed this." She looked into the rear view mirror at Elizabeth. "Lucas and Peyton may be gone but I'll never forget them. I hate that Elizabeth will never get to know them." She sighed heavily. "I'm afraid we won't be able to raise her as well as they would have."

"We will raise her to be her own person. That's what they would have wanted." He gave Brooke's hand a gentle squeeze before starting the car.

They drove for several minutes before Brooke spoke again. "You know, I was wrong about what I said in the time capsule."

Mouth looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're not the guy I thought you'd be in twenty years."

"I'm not?" he asked, puzzled and slightly hurt.

"Even though I married you, you're not who I thought you'd be." Brooke glanced at her wedding ring then over her shoulder at Elizabeth before continuing. "You are so much more than that."


End file.
